z_nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Black Rainbow/@comment-80.222.232.82-20181008013957
Very confusing ending. When Mr. Sunshine put the canisters into the drone they either contained: 1) something which we don't know what it was, which raises the question will we ever get to know what it was, or 2) the Black Rainbow weapon, which raises the question what the purpose of Warren's mission was, why was she the reset if Mr. Sunshine already had the Black Rainbow, or 3) the cure for zombieism, which raises the question where he got it from and what was his motivation for using it, or 4) nothing, the canisters were empty and Mr. Sunshine was just one big ruse to string the audience along and to make him look suspicious/evil. When Mr. Sunshine stepped away from the drone he still had canisters in his bag. 1) he took canisters from the drone which were either empty, or 2) they contained the "4th strike weapon, the ulitmate weapon of mass destruction" that Teller talked about earlier in the episode, or 3) Sunshine didn't take anything from the drone. The drone was empty, but the reason he still had canisters in his bag after installing two in the drone is because he had extra with him. If this is the case, what did the extra cansisters contain? Why the silly reveal of Warren being the Reset? Why send her on a season-long mission to collect canisters, reveal in the last episode that they contain the cure, have her fight Mr. Sunshine to get his canisters out of the drone, get Warren's canisters in the drone, only to reveal a minute later that she in fact did not put the cure in the drone but the Black Rainbow weapon? If in fact Mr. Sunshine was involved in Sona and so effective at his job, why would Sona send Warren instead of Mr. Sunshine on the mission to the drone? If Mr. Sunshine was working alone, without Sona's support, what was he working on? And if Sona suspected that Sunshine wasn't trustworthy, why did they not get rid of him? Before fighting Mr. Sunshine, Warren carried only two cansiters on her back. During the fight her harness fell to the floor with at least three canisters falling to the floor. Huh? Then she hit Mr. Sunshine with one canister, picked up one canister randomly off the floor (how did she know which one to pick?) and two canisters were left on the floor. So she took two in her hands, but two were left on the floor. That makes four in total, even though she only carried two on her back. Again, huh? After she came out of the drone she was ''not ''carrying the two canisters she had just removed inside the drone and which supposedly were put there a moment earlier by Mr. Sunshine. What happened to them? Then she got hit over the head by Mr. Sunshine, saw the vision which told that she in fact was the Reset, picked up the red canister which Murphy had just emptied in Sunshine's face, and moved into the drone a second time. Why did she do that at all? Why return to the drone with a canister? Why not just go inside the drone and take away the two canisters she put in there since they contained Black Rainbow? Why would she try to replace the red canister in the drone with the supposedly empty one? This season ending was so confusing. And knowing how the series has been going back and forth with different viruses, cures, Murphy's states of zombism, not really explaining them, and not explaining how Red and Dr. Sun vanishe into thin air, I suspect this Black Rainbow stuff will also not be explained which is very frustrating.